Cavaleiros Vs Flammer
by Nielita
Summary: Porque até os cavaleiros de vez em quando topam com uma flammer...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem

**N/A:** Qualquer zuável do mundo pode servir pra ser malhada numa fic... flammers não podem ficar de fora.

**Cavaleiros Vs. Flammer**

O Santuário estava passando por um improvável período de paz. Ouvia-se o cantar dos pássaros, as crianças brincando e os cavaleiros batendo uma pelada em plena terça feira a tarde! Quando Saori pôs o olho naquela farra toda, percebeu que estava pagando salários de mais pra serviço de menos. Então tratou logo de arrumar coisas idiotas pra todo mundo fazer, menos pros cavaleiros de Ouro que tinham muita moral e puderam continuar o joguinho.

Aos cavaleiros de Prata, ela pediu que fizessem um levantamento sobre o resultado de todas as lutas que haviam ocorrido no Santuário e pusessem numa planilha de Excell.

Os cavaleiros de Bronze super secundários, ela ordenou que pegassem todos os restos de papel do Santuário e fizessem rascunhos com eles.

Para o quinteto principal, ela passou o trabalho de responder toda a correspondência acumulada durante o ano. Foi quando Shiryu encontrou aquela carta...

"_Pessoal, escutem só isso aqui..." _

"**_Seus cavaleiros imprestáveis! Idiotas que deturpam o sentido da mitologia grega... Inventaram um monte de coisas absurdas, como essa história do Poseidon ser apaixonado por Athena e outra maluquices mais. A coisa mais ridícula é essa Deusa, completamente descaracterizada, que de sabedoria não representa nada e não tem nada a ver com a Athena original! _**

**_Ass. Pandora"_**

"_Nossa, a Pandora, tão discreta, quem iria esperar algo assim..."_ Disse o Pegasus, espantado com aquela revolta toda.

"_Claro que não foi ela! É uma carta de computador, qualquer um podia fazer!" _Os demais cavaleiros seguraram um sorrisinho ao ver Ikki defender a Senhora das Trevas.

"_Ok, mas isso não vem ao caso sobre como responder isso aqui..." _

Hyoga então apresentou como sugestão a sua maneira siberiana de resolver as coisas.

"_Ah, Shiryu, joga fora... a Saori nem viu mesmo, se alguém reclamar a gente diz que não recebeu... e pode olhar atrás, garanto que não tem endereço..." _

"_Ah, verdade... mas não sei se isso é o certo..."_

"_Também acho que não seja certo, pode haver uma intenção maligna por trás disso. Seria melhor alguém investigar junto a Pandora, meu irmão, quem sabe, por ser mais próximo a ela..."_

"_Ah, irmão eu concordo plenamente! Passa essa carta pra cá, vou agora mesmo falar com ela!"_

E assim, o cavaleiro de Fênix saiu rapidamente sem esperar que os outros se pronunciassem, deixando todos com uma cara de... "não acredito" , afinal de contas, agora era uma pessoa a menos pra responder as duzentas mil cartas.

Depois de uma semana de investigação, Ikki resolveu ligar.

"_Alô? Shun?... Avisa o pessoal que a Pandora não tem nada a ver com aquele comentário. Ela disse que ta com a maior cara de ser flamme.. Eu tb não sei o que é flamme... Ah, mas do jeito que ela falou parece que o mundo todo sabe, ia ser a maior vexa se eu perguntasse o que era... Tratem de pesquisar! Vou continuar investigando aqui com ela."_

Shun passou o recado pros colegas. Como eles já estavam super entediados de fazer aquele serviço chato da Saori, acharam boa a idéia de fazer uma algo diferente.

A primeira parte do plano consistia em descobrir qual era o significado de flamme que ia além da tradução literal do inglês. Apesar da Deusa da Sabedoria estar no escritório ao lado, eles acharam por bem perguntar para aquela que sabia muito mais que todos... a Internet! Realizaram o ritual de entrar num conhecido site de busca e digitar as palavras "Flamme + pessoa + sem + nada + para + fazer".

No primeiro resultado que viram, fizeram um uníssono "OHHHHHH, o Blog do Harry Potter!", no tal blog lia-se:

"**_Eu realmente não entendo como existe tanta pessoa sem nada para fazer. Eu realmente fico indignado, pq tenho que lutar contra o pior bruxo das Trevas, salvar uma penca de gente, conviver com meu passado triste e a morte de um monte de amigos querido e ainda por cima agora sou perseguido por uns malucos que só sabem me mandar flamme. _**

_**É coisa absurda, gente... como historiadores que se revoltam "pq a história de Flamel e a pedra filosofal não é assim.." tenho até uma amigo, o Edwar,d que ta com o mesmo problema. Faça-me o favor, esse pessoal não tem coisa mais importante pra fazer do que atormentar quem realmente está fazendo alguma coisa? ..."**_

"_Eita, olha que barraco hehehe Esses flammers são sem noção mesmo..." _Disse Seya.

"_É, mas vamos ver se achamos uma definição mais certa..."_

Shiryu olhou mais alguns dos links da pesquisa, até que encontrou um bem interessante, de um grupo de teatro inglês que dentre outras coisas havia parodiado a lenda do Rei Arthur.

"**_Sim, nós já recebemos todo tipo de flamme. Flammer é aquela pessoa que fica te perseguindo porque não tem mais nada pra fazer, só pra te encher o saco porque cismou contigo ou porque desaprova completamente uma idéia sua, ou as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Então imagina a nossa vida, já que fizemos o Rei Arthur mais fora da lenda de Avalon que já existiu."_**

"_Em resumo acho que já sabemos o que é flammer... mas o que a gente faz com essa carta?"_

"_Eu escutei bem ou você mencionou flamme numa carta, Shiryu?"_

Sim, é o grande momento de tensão da fic. Nesse clichê super batido em que o fulano de tal escuta um trecho essencial de uma conversa...

"_Não é nada disso do que você está pensando, Saori-san!"_ Disse Seya, que além de morrer pela Deusa também a protegeria de todas as flammes...

"_Ah, me passa logo isso pra cá! Deixa eu ver... huuummm, vocês isso, vocês aquilo outro, a Saori mais aquilo... Ah, com certeza não foi a Pandora que escreveu!"_

Ela percebeu em meio minuto o que Ikki levara, sabe-se lá por que motivos, uma semana para descobrir. Mais ainda, num rompante de inteligência, mostrou porque era de fato a Deusa da Sabedoria...

"_Nem precisa responder mesmo. Isso é coisa da Éris. Esses dias ela ficou me enchendo por esses mesmos motivos e só ela é desocupada o suficiente pra fazer esse tipo de coisa."_

"_Ahhhh... faz sentido agora. O tom da carta combina perfeitamente com pessoa mal amada..."_

"_Seya! Não seja indiscreto! Ela pode estar num período de auto-afirmação, precisando ofender alguém para se sentir melhor..."_

"_Ah, Shun, sinto muito, na falta do seu irmão alguém precisa ser politicamente incorreto. Hyoga, resolve lá a parada."_

"_Sai fora. O Ikki fica com uma morena deslumbrante e eu vou encarar uma monstrenga azul? De jeito nenhum."_

"_Chega! Podem parar com essa palhaçada. Voltem ao trabalho e eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma piada maldosa!"_

"_Sim, Saori-san..." _

**N/A: **Na realidade a Saori não deixou barato. Ela só estava mantendo a pose P

Bom, eu não tive tempo pra desenvolver como queria, e sei que não ficou lá muito engraçada, mas deu pra deixar o recado. O fato é que não dá pra entender como tem gente que tem tempo na vida pra perder promovendo perseguições pessoais em fanfics! É de se espantar como algumas pessoas se alteram e se ofender com um hobby movido a desenho animado. Por isso que o Santuário também é contra essa criancice da fandom.


End file.
